Delirium
by Lovesick'Falls
Summary: Antes el amor era una cosa entendían que un Amor-Delirum florece en la sangre y no se puede escapar de su s cosas son diferentes ahora.Los científicos son capaces de erradicar el amor y el gobierno exige que todos los ciudadanos se vacunen a los dieciocho kia K. esta a lista pero a 95 dias antes de su curación, pero Rukia hace lo imposible: se enamora


Bleach ni Delirium son de mi Autoría, Bleach a Tite Kubo y Delirium a Lauren Oliver.

Capítulo 1-2

Un capítulo del Fic es equivalente a 2 capítulos del libro.

Las enfermedades más peligrosas son aquellas

Que nos hacen creer que estamos sanos.

_Proverbio 42, Manual de FSS_

Hace sesenta y cuatro años que el presidente y el Consorcio clasificaron el amor como enfermedad, y hace cuarenta y tres que los científicos encontraron una forma de curarlo. A todos los otros miembros de mi familia ya se les ha efectuado la intervención. Mi hermano mayor, Byakuya, lleva nueve años libre de la enfermedad. Ha vivido tanto tiempo a salvo del amor que dice que ya ni siquiera se acuerda de los síntomas. Yo tengo cita para mi operación dentro de noventa y cinco días; exactamente, el 14 de Enero Es mi cumpleaños.

A mucha gente le da miedo la intervención. Algunas personas incluso se resisten. Yo no tengo miedo. Estoy impaciente. Me la haría mañana mismo si pudiera, pero hay que tener dieciocho años, a veces algo más, para que los científicos te curen. Si no, pueden quedarte secuelas. La gente termina con lesiones cerebrales, parálisis parcial, ceguera o cosas peores.

No me gusta pensar que ando por ahí con la enfermedad en la sangre. A veces juraría que puedo sentirla retorciéndose en mis venas, contaminándome, como leche agria. Me siento sucia. Me recuerda a los niños con rabietas. Me recuerda a las chicas que se resisten, que se aferran a la acera con las uñas, se tiran del pelo y lanzan espumarajos por la boca.

Y, por supuesto, me recuerda a mi Madre.

Después de la operación, seré feliz y estaré a salvo para siempre. Es lo que dice todo el mundo: los científicos y mi hermano y mi amigo Ulquiorra. Después de la intervención, los evaluadores me emparejarán con un chico. Dentro de unos años, nos casaremos. Últimamente he empezado a soñar con mi boda. Estoy bajo un toldo blanco, con flores en el pelo. Voy de la mano de alguien, pero cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo, su cara se vuelve borrosa, es como una cámara que se desenfoca y me impide distinguir sus rasgos. Pero sus manos están frescas y secas, y el corazón me late de forma regular en el pecho; y en el sueño sé que siempre latirá con ese mismo ritmo, que no va a acelerarse, dar un vuelco, brincar ni hacer cabriolas, que simplemente seguirá con su tic—tac—tic—tac hasta que me muera.

Estaré a salvo y libre de dolor.

Las cosas no siempre han ido tan bien. En la escuela hemos aprendido que hace muchos años, en los tiempos oscuros, la gente no era consciente de que el amor era una enfermedad letal. Durante bastante tiempo, incluso lo vieron como algo bueno, algo que había que buscar y celebrar. Evidentemente, esa es una de las razones por las que resulta tan peligroso. «Afecta a la mente hasta tal punto que impide pensar con claridad o tomar decisiones racionales sobre el propio bienestar». Este es el síntoma número doce, como indica la sección dedicada a los _Deliria nervosa de amor_ de la _duodécima edición del Manual de felicidad_, _salud y seguridad,_ o _Manual de FSS_, como solemos llamarlo. Sin embargo, la gente de aquella época daba nombres a otras dolencias —estrés, infarto, ansiedad. Depresión, hipertensión, insomnio, trastorno bipolar— sin darse cuenta de que estas enfermedades no eran más que síntomas relacionados, en la mayoría de los casos, con los efectos de los _Deliria nervosa de amor_.

No es que en Estados Unidos estemos ya totalmente libres de los efectos de los Deliria. Hasta que se perfeccione el tratamiento, hasta que se consiga hacerlo seguro para los menores de dieciocho años, no estaremos protegidos por completo. Este mal seguirá reptando entre nosotros con tentáculos invisibles, asfixiándonos. He visto muchísimos incurados que tuvieron que ser llevados a rastras a la intervención, tan atormentados por la enfermedad del amor que preferían sacarse los ojos antes que vivir sin él.

Hace varios años, en el día de su operación, una chica consiguió librarse de sus ataduras y llegó hasta la azotea del laboratorio. Se lanzó al vacío inmediatamente, sin gritar. Durante los días siguientes, mostraron en televisión el rostro de la muchacha muerta para recordar a todo el mundo los peligros de los Deliria. Tenía los ojos abiertos y el cuello torcido en un ángulo extraño, pero por la forma en que su mejilla reposaba en el suelo de cemento, se podría pensar que se había tumbado a dormir la siesta. Curiosamente, había muy poca sangre, apenas un hilillo oscuro en la comisura de los labios.

Noventa y cinco días más y estaré a salvo. Estoy nerviosa, claro. Me pregunto si la intervención dolerá. Quiero que pase ya. Me cuesta tener paciencia. Es difícil no tener miedo estando aún incurada, aunque lo cierto es que, por el momento, los _Deliria_ no me han tocado. Aun así, me preocupo. Dicen que en los viejos tiempos el amor llevaba a la gente a la locura. _El Manual de FSS_ también cuenta historias de personas que murieron por un amor perdido o por uno que nunca llegaron a encontrar, que es lo que más pánico me da.

Debemos estar continuamente en guardia contra la enfermedad; la salud de nuestra nación, de nuestro pueblo, de nuestras familias, de nuestras mentes depende de una vigilancia constante.

**«Medida» básicas de »salud. Manual de FSS (12.a edición)**

El olor de las naranjas siempre me ha recordado a los funerales. Es ese olor lo que me despierta la mañana de mi evaluación. Miro el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Son las seis.

La luz es gris, pero los rayos del sol se van insinuando en las paredes del cuarto que comparto con las dos hijas de mi prima Nanao. Nana , la pequeña, está acurrucada encima de su camita, ya vestida, y me mira. Tiene una naranja entera en la mano. Intenta darle un mordisco, como si fuera una manzana, con sus dientecitos de niña. Se me revuelve el estómago y tengo que cerrar los ojos otra vez para no recordar aquel vestido áspero y sofocante que me obligaron a llevar cuando murió mi madre; para no recordar los murmullos, o esa mano ruda y grande que me pasaba una naranja tras otra para que me estuviera tranquila. En el funeral me comí cuatro, gajo a gajo, y cuando ya solo me quedaban las cáscaras en el regazo, empecé a chuparlas. El sabor amargo de la parte blanca me ayudaba a contener las lágrimas.

Abro los ojos y Nana se inclina hacia delante, con el brazo extendido y la naranja en la mano.

—No, Nana —digo mientras aparto la ropa de cama y me pongo de pie. El estómago se me aprieta y se me afloja como un puño—. Y la cáscara no se come, ¿eh?

Ella me sigue mirando, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos grises, sin decir nada. Yo suspiro y me siento junto a ella.

—Trae —le digo, y le muestro cómo pelar la fruta con las manos, dejando caer los brillantes tirabuzones naranjas en su regazo mientras procuro contener el aliento para que no me llegue el olor.

Ella me mira en silencio. Cuando termino, coge la fruta ya pelada con las dos manos, como si fuera una bola de cristal y temiera romperla.

Le doy un golpecito con el codo. —Anda, come —suspiro.

Ella se limita a mirar la fruta fijamente, así que empiezo a separarle los gajos, uno a uno.

— ¿Sabes qué? —le susurro lo más bajito que puedo—. Los demás serían más amables contigo si les hablaras de vez en cuando.

No contesta. Tampoco es que yo esperara que lo hiciera. El abuelo Ginrei no le ha oído decir ni una palabra en los seis años y tres meses que tiene la niña; ni una sola sílaba. Ginrei cree que le pasa algo en el cerebro, pero por el momento los médicos no han encontrado nada.

«Es más tonta que un capazo», comentó con toda naturalidad el otro día, mientras miraba a Nana. La niña le daba vueltas en las manos a un bloque de madera pintada como si fuera algo bello y prodigioso, como si esperara que de repente se convirtiera en otra cosa.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco a la ventana para alejarme de Nana, de sus grandes ojos fijos y de sus dedos finos y veloces. Me da pena.

Nanao, su madre, está muerta. Siempre dijo que no quería niños. Ese es uno de los inconvenientes del tratamiento: al no sufrir los _Deliria nervosa_, a algunas personas les resulta desagradable la idea de tener hijos. Por fortuna, son pocos los casos de desapego total, en los que un padre o una madre es incapaz de establecer un vínculo normal y responsable con sus hijos, como es su obligación, y acaba ahogándolos o golpeándolos hasta matarlos.

Pero los evaluadores decidieron que Nanao debía tener dos hijos. En aquel momento parecía una buena elección. Su familia había conseguido una buena nota de estabilización en la revisión anual. Su marido era un Militar muy respetado. Vivían en una casa enorme en Winter Street. Nanao preparaba a diario la comida para los dos, y en su tiempo libre daba clases de piano para mantenerse ocupada.

Pero, claro, todo cambió cuando se empezó a sospechar que su marido era simpatizante. Nanao y sus hijas. Riruka y Nana, tuvieron que mudarse a casa de su madre, El abuelo Ginrei, y la gente empezó a murmurar y a apuntarlas con el dedo fueran donde fueran. Nana no se acordará de eso, desde luego; me sorprendería que tuviera algún recuerdo de sus padres.

El marido de Nanao desapareció antes de que diera comienzo el juicio. Puede que fuera lo mejor. Los juicios son, sobre todo, una cuestión de apariencias. A los simpatizantes casi siempre se los ejecuta. Si no, se los encierra en las Criptas, condenados a tres cadenas perpetuas seguidas. Nanao lo sabía, por supuesto. El abuelo Ginrei piensa que por eso se detuvo su corazón cuando, apenas unos meses después de que desapareciera su marido, la acusaron a ella en su lugar. Un día después de que le entregaran la citación, mientras iba caminando por la calle, sufrió un ataque y murió.

El corazón es algo muy frágil. Por eso hay que tener tanto cuidado con él.

Hoy va a hacer un día sofocante, lo noto. Ya hace calor en el dormitorio, y cuando abro un poco la ventana para que se vaya el olor a naranja, el aire de fuera es tan denso que parece lamerme las mejillas. Aspiro profundamente, inhalando el olor limpio de algas y madera húmeda, mientras escucho los chillidos lejanos de las gaviotas que describen círculos interminables sobre la bahía, en algún lugar más allá de los almacenes achaparrados y los grises edificios. El motor de un coche se pone en marcha junto a la casa. El ruido me sobresalta.

— ¿Estás nerviosa por la evaluación?

Me doy la vuelta. El abuelo Ginrei está de pie en el umbral, con las manos agarradas.

—No —respondo, aunque es mentira.

Él sonríe apenas, una sonrisa breve, pasajera.

—No te preocupes. Lo harás bien. Date una ducha y luego te ayudaré con las cosas. Por el camino podemos repasar las respuestas.

—Vale.

El abuelo sigue mirándome fijamente. Me siento violenta, clavo las uñas en el alféizar que tengo detrás. Siempre he odiado que me miren así. Tendré que acostumbrarme. Durante el examen habrá cuatro evaluadores que me mirarán de ese modo durante casi dos horas. Tendré que llevar un camisón ligero de plástico, semitransparente, como los que suelen dar en los hospitales, para que puedan verme el cuerpo.

—Un siete o un ocho, diría yo —augura mi abuelo frunciendo los labios; es una nota digna., y yo me daría por satisfecha si la consiguiera—. Aunque no sacarás más de un seis si no te lavas.

El curso casi ha terminado y la evaluación es el último examen que tengo que pasar. Durante los cuatro meses anteriores he ido haciendo los diferentes ejercicios de reválida: Matemáticas, Ciencias, Competencia Oral y Escrita, Sociología, Psicología y Fotografía (una especialidad opcional), con lo que recibiré mis notas en algún momento de las próximas semanas. Estoy bastante satisfecha de cómo me han salido, así que supongo que me asignarán una universidad. Siempre he sido buena estudiante. Los asesores académicos valorarán mis fortalezas y debilidades y elegirán para mí una facultad y una carrera.

La evaluación es necesaria para que puedan emparejarnos. En los próximos meses, los evaluadores me enviarán una lista con los cuatro o cinco candidatos aprobados. Uno de ellos se convertirá en mi marido cuando termine la carrera (suponiendo que haya aprobado todos los exámenes de reválida; a las chicas que no aprueban se las empareja y se las casa en cuanto terminan el instituto). Los evaluadores harán todo lo posible por asignarme candidatos que hayan recibido notas similares en las evaluaciones. En la medida de lo posible, procuran evitar grandes disparidades de inteligencia, carácter, edad y procedencia social. Claro que a veces se oyen historias de terror: casos en los que una pobre chica de dieciocho años ha sido entregada a un hombre adinerado de ochenta.

Las escaleras sueltan un gemido quejumbroso y aparece la hermana de Nana. Riruka. Tiene nueve años y es alta para su edad, pero está muy delgada; parece un saco de huesos, con su pecho hundido como una bandeja combada. Tiene el mismo aspecto demacrado que tenía su madre. Ya sé que suena mal, pero es que no me cae demasiado bien.

Se une a mi abuelo en el umbral y se me queda mirando. Yo mido un metro sesenta escaso, y ella un poco menos. Es una tontería que me sienta cohibida ante mi abuelo y mis primas, pero me empieza a subir un picor ardiente por los brazos. Sé que todos están preocupados por mi evaluación. Es crucial que me emparejen con alguien bueno. A Riruka y a Nana les faltan varios años para sus respectivas intervenciones. Si yo consigo una buena boda, en poco tiempo eso se traducirá en más dinero para la familia. Y de paso, podría hacer desaparecer los monótonos rumores que, cuatro años después del escándalo, aún parecen seguirnos dondequiera que vamos, como el susurro de las hojas secas arrastradas por el viento. Simpatizantes. Simpatizantes. Simpatizantes.

Durante años, tras la muerte de mi madre, me persiguió una palabra aún peor, un siseo ondulante como una culebra que iba dejando un rastro venenoso: suicidio. Una palabra de soslayo, una palabra que la gente masculla entre cuchicheos o toses, una palabra que solo se murmura tras el refugio de una puerta cerrada. Era solo en mis sueños donde la oía aullada, lanzada a gritos.

Respiro hondo, luego me agacho para sacar la caja de plástico de debajo de la cama. No quiero que el abuelo vea que estoy temblando.

— ¿Se va a casar Rukia hoy? —le pregunta Riruka a el abuelo. Su voz siempre me ha recordado al zumbido constante de las abejas en un día de calor.

—No seas tonta —dice el abuelo sin aspereza—. Ya sabes que no se puede casar antes de estar curada.

Saco la toalla de la caja y me incorporo, apretándola contra el pecho. Esa palabra, casarse, hace que se me seque la boca. Todo el mundo se casa en cuanto termina su formación. Así son las cosas. «_El matrimonio significa orden y estabilidad, señales de una sociedad sana_» (_Manual de FSS, «Principios básicos de la sociedad», p. 114_). Pero la mera idea de casarme sigue haciendo que el corazón me lata aguadamente, como un insecto tras el cristal. Nunca he tocado a un chico, por supuesto: el contacto físico entre incurados del sexo opuesto está prohibido. Sinceramente, ni siquiera he hablado nunca con un chico más de cinco minutos, a menos que cuente a mis primos, a mi hermano y a Renji Abarai, el que ayuda a mi hermano en su tienda Stop—N—Suave y que, por cierto, siempre se la pasa coqueteando con cualquier tipa.

Y si no apruebo los exámenes de reválida —por favor, por favor, que los apruebe—, me casaré en cuanto esté curada, dentro de menos de tres meses. Lo que significa que llegará mi noche de bodas.

El olor a naranjas sigue siendo fuerte y el estómago me da otro salto. Entierro la cara en la toalla e inspiro, haciendo esfuerzos para no vomitar.

De abajo llega un ruido de cacharros. El abuelo suspira y mira el reloj.

—Queda menos de una hora —comenta— Más vale que empieces a prepararte.

Esto es una Adaptación del Manga Bleach de Tite Kubo. Libro Delirium de Lauren Oliver.


End file.
